


A Tale of UNREAL HEIR

by DancingCactus



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, sbahj
Genre: Canon, Comic Sans - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Microfic, Other, SBAJH, Skaia, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff - Freeform, Unreal Heir, Unreal air - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCactus/pseuds/DancingCactus
Summary: What ever happened to that skateboard?





	A Tale of UNREAL HEIR

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I have little to no understanding of how to implement html into fan fiction, so if you want the full experience, then you can copy and paste this in to your word processor of choice and make it Comic Sans or Comic Neue. If you don't care about fonts then we chillin!

A Tale of an UNREAL HEIR

I was created for one reason and one reason only.

I was created to ascend.

Born from a Knight it was in the night I rose from nothingness. Unbound by substance, I both am and am not, and my birth was SWEET. I experienced nothing but liberty, for nothing could stop me. Not even I could stop myself. What I first thought was liberty was actually the freedom to go only one way.

Up

Up

Up

UP in perpetual LIFDOFF

I couldn’t complain; I wasn’t aware yet; I didn’t have thought; I didn’t have knowledge. I wasn’t. At least not in the way I am now, because the way I am now allows me to remember the future, see the past, and for all of it to be my perpetual present. I am the UNREAL HEIR, and why I became this while my siblings hadn’t was a matter of inevitability that looked like chance.

My two siblings, oh how I adore them. Oh how jealous I am of them. Their existence is simple. It may not even be life at all. My closest related sibling was a direct servant to the Knight and allowed him to ascend to his first gate. My other sibling saved the knight after a battle against clownish chicanery. Both were unaware of their importance and of themselves. I on the other hand experienced ascension separate from the knight, but I know someday that I will help him too, for I saw it in Skaia.

I ascended from The Land of Heat and Clockwork on my own pretending that he was beside me. All alone, ascending up till morning. Without him, I felt him ride up with me. I just kept ascending for up is all I know.

I ascended as the planets orbited that orb. I ascended beyond a damaged Prospit. I ascended straight into Skaia and then I was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! If anyone likes this story, then let me know! I have some ideas to where I might take it, but no matter what I assure you that by the end Unreal Heir will be a legend looming over the fate of canon itself!


End file.
